


spoiled

by jenohyucks



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Begging, Breathplay, Choking, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, M/M, Smut, catboy!jinyoung, hybrid!jinyoung i guess, i love fluffy jjp, i think, idefk, idk how to tag these things, its hot, jinyoung is so needy, jinyoung wears a collar all the time, kinda fluffy ending, kitten kink i guess, oh yes i went there, tbh, then again hes a cat in heat so, uh handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenohyucks/pseuds/jenohyucks
Summary: jaebum wakes up to his catboy needing him.(or the one where jinyoung is a hybrid inheat and wants jaebum's cock really badly)





	

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry  
> i have sinned pt 2  
> iM S ORRY MOM I
> 
> //cries

the first thing jaebum hears in the morning most definetly sounded like a purr.

 

jaebum groans to himself when he feels someone's nose nuzzling into his neck, and he thinks it's too early for his sanity to go away like this.

 

even so, he opens his eyes, greeted by exactly what he had expected. jinyoung's body was on his, clinging to him tightly, face buried in the crook of jaebum's neck. ''jinyoung-ah, wh-'', he tries to pry the younger off of him, well, keyword, tries.

 

'' _daddy~_ '', jinyoung purrs again and this time his tounge shoots out and he gives jaebum's skin short, kitten-like licks. _fitting._ jaebum shivers, no matter how many times he's woke up like this. he's already half hard, and he's probably going to be late for work, but shit, jinyoung is on top of him, needy and lusting for his daddy, and, really, _who_ is im jaebum to deny him that? 

 

''ah- baby, what are you doing?'', jaebum asks, playing dumb, even though it was worthless, he just liked torturing jinyoung. ''d-daddy, i-'', jinyoung pauses to moan, after he grinds his body against jaebum's, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, because he's _just so sensitive_ , and any contact with daddy feels _just so good_.

 

jaebum feels lust overcoming his senses, or, he just noticed it, it's probably been there the entire time, but whatever. he focuses on how pretty jinyoung looks, the catboy trying to keep himself from falling apart and begging jaebum to fuck him senseless. i mean, he could've if he wanted to (he wants to), but jinyoung still wanted to keep some of his pride intact.

 

that is, until he feels jaebum's hand grope roughly at his ass, and he's suddenly switched their places, and jinyoung feels himself turning into the mess he always becomes under jaebum, specially in heat. _speaking of which-_

 

''aw, baby, is it that time again?'', jaebum smirks, obviously pleased with the way jinyoung's body flushes at the mention of his heat, because they both know what jinyoung becomes like. the said catboy looks away from jaebum and nods slowly, recieving an unpleased click of jaebum's tounge as a response.

 

''use your words, _kitten_ '', jaebum whispers and jinyoung doesn't know what makes him whimper and squirm, the tone of jaebum's quiet and low voice, or the petname. whatever it was, it did a good job and jinyoung whines and squirms under jaebum's piercing gaze, his pupils blown.

 

''i- ye-s, dadd-y, i-, i'm i-n hea-t'', jinyoung stutters but it's really hard to talk when jaebum's body is flushed so close to his own that he can feel jaebum's heart wildly beating in his chest. or maybe it was jinyoung's own heart, because with the way jaebum is leaving marks all over his body, some of their clothes already discarded, the fact that jaebum slept only in his boxers being something jinyoung would eternally be grateful for, jinyoung really doesn't know how he's not mute by now.

 

jaebum chuckles into jinyoung's soft, delicate skin, and bites down hard on his shoulder (jinyoung is thinking that shoulder will fall off, but not due to the bite, more because of how horny and needy and wanting he is for jaebum, and his whole body is a mess), his hand keeping both jinyoung and himself in place, and the other one discarding jinyoung's pants, slowly, teasingly, and jinyoung feels like he's going to go insane with want. with need.

 

''a-h, daddy, p-lease'', jinyoung manages to whine, his hand fisting at jaebum's soft hair, and the intent on fufilling his promise to keep some dignity leaves jinyoung as soon as he feels jaebum's hand brush over his crotch. he moans, and jaebum wants to hear more. jaebum wants to hear more of jinyoung's pleas, he wants to feel jinyoung shatter, and he might just be the littlest bit of a sadist when he wants to see jinyoung cry for him. even so, he knows jinyoung would pretty much take anything right now, anything jaebum is willing to give him, as long as it's jaebum.

 

jinyoung's jeans are finally off and flying somewhere across the room, but jaebum doesn't rush with his boxers either, just to hear that soft whine and feel jinyoung whimper when jaebum's hand comes in contact with the sensitive skin on his dick. jinyoung is so hard it hurts, his heat is killing him and jaebum isn't really helping anything except making him even harder, he's leaking precum and jaebum thinks his baby boy looks so fucking delicious, he might just want nothing more than to see him unravel, but he decides against it, for now, and thinks jinyoung making a mess of himself, losing his mind with lust, is something he'd rather witness.

 

jinyoung isn't really suprised by how his owner goes through with his heat, he knows his torture is pleasure to jaebum, but his eyes widen in shock when he feels a strong grip around his neck, past his collar (yes, he wears a collar, it's pretty and white and just so cliche and has a cute heart with jaebum's initials ingraved in it, but that isn't the point now), and jinyoung feels air disappearing in his lungs, his heart beating so much faster, jinyoung feels like it might explode.

 

soon the lightheadedness comes, and it's really not helping that jinyoung feels jaebum's grip on his cock, jerking him off at an unforgiving pace. he's moaning shamelessly (or, trying to at least, the moans come out as choking sounds, not that jaebum minds) by this point, and he feels like he's floating, but he's still so needy, it hurts. he wants. he just wants and needs, more, more and more. he's letting choked purrs out, desperate for air, for anything.

 

 

 

jaebum allows air back into jinyoung's body, and that's when jinyoung reaches his first orgasm of the day, his cum spilling all over jaebum's hand, and between their bodies, jinyoung is screaming, the pointless attempts to muffle his noise almost unnoticable. jinyoung is worn out, but he wants more. he needs more. so he asks for it, like the good kitty he is.

 

 

 

''ah- da-daddy, m-ore, please'', he's panting and he looks like he might just pass out, but jaebum knows otherwise. it's not the first time jinyoung wants more even when he's so spent, and jaebum knows his baby boy can take it. he knows his baby boy can take anything, as long as he wants to. and he definetly wants to.

 

''what do you want baby?'', jaebum's low tone sends shivers down his spine, but jinyoung answers between breaths, his voice so lewd and needy and worn out and jaebum wants him badly, so badly it's starting to hurt him too. jinyoung wraps his fluffy tail around jaebum's wrist, pulling him down for a bit, his body flushed with tints of red. jaebum has never seen someone, something so beautiful.

 

''please, ah, daddy- jaebum, i want you inside of me, so, so bad, pleas-e, ah-, i need you, ple-ase fuck me, da-ddy'', jinyoung moans just at the thought. jaebum is looking like he might make his lip bleed from biting it too hard, but jinyoung looks so, oh so inviting and he's covered in his own cum and his legs are spread and he's a mess and jaebum wants to take him and never let go. he wants to make his pretty baby scream and see stars, only knowing jaebum's name, and nothing else.

 

_**and he does.** _

 

 

 

jinyoung is so wet and needy and he insists he doesn't need prep, and jaebum is a bit hesitant but the look in jinyoung's eyes tells him the latter really wouldn't care if it hurt like hell, he just wanted, he needed jaebum's cock buried deep inside of him. 

 

 

 

so when jaebum pushes into him, it's raw, painful, jinyoung fucking loves it, and jaebum finds that hot as hell. he fucks into him, fast and hard and rough and jinyoung is most definitely crying when he chants jaebum's name, along with _daddy_ all over the place, obviously both in pain and pleasure. the scene is so lewd, so dirty and so messed up, and jaebum feels his inner sadist coming back out, and he yearns to see more pain on jinyoung's pretty face, just as much jinyoung years to receive more pain, more jaebum and pleasure, more _anything_.

 

jaebum slaps jinyoung's thighs hard, biting every here and there, leaving painful marks on jinyoung's skin, the latter letting out worn out screams every few seconds. he's clawing at jaebum's neck, but it almost does nothing to the older, except make him want jinyoung more. he pounds faster into jinyoung, slapping his skin on various places, and jinyoung moans and whines and cries and soon he's coming for the second time and he screams and it just makes jaebum pound faster and harder and he comes inside of jinyoung, filling him up, and jinyoung feels so wasted and so used when jaebum looks down at him.

 

 

he feels jaebum's hand on his head, petting him and jinyoung squirms, purring again. ''c'mon, kitten, let's clean you up'', jaebum smiles, taking jinyoung in his arms, feeling the fluffy tail around his wrist again, jinyoung snuggling into his neck, and jaebum laughs. ''you're so spoiled, jinyoungie'', he says, and he hears jinyoung huff, but he can feel a small smile forming on jinyoung's lips, that were pressed against jaebum's neck.

 

''i wonder why'', jinyoung retorts back, and jaebum thinks that althrough he had just fucked the brains out of him, park jinyoung is still the same little dipshit he always was. that makes jaebum smile. ''it's okay, you deserve to be spoiled, baby''.

 

jinyoung blushes, his heart swelling with happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL  
> thAT WAS   
> INTERESTING
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated<3


End file.
